thomas_and_friendsfandomcom-20200215-history
Season 1 (fanon)
This is the first season of my Thomas & Friends series. Episodes #Welcome to Sodor! #Paxton's Devious Day #Henry's Birthday Surprise #Thomas' Valentrain Trouble #Rogi & the Diesels #Did You See That? #No Time to Talk! #Edward, the Really Useless Engine Part 1 #Edward, the Really Useless Engine Part 2 #Sick of Coaches #Dusty Comes to Sodor #Getting Laughed At #Percy the Trash Engine #Mike the Miniature Engine #Miniature Star #Tayo's Valentine #The Tools Come to Stay #Steamwork Mayhem #James' Playground Journey #Oily's Favourite Thing #Oily's Secret Part 1 #Oily's Secret Part 2 #Edward and the Fireworks #Squeeze It Out #Rusted #Squeeze the Backhoe Trivia *There will be a new special called "Thomas & Friends: Gani's Monster Mayhem". Sypnosis Welcome to Sodor! Thomas the Tank Engine introduces us to the Island of Sodor and his reliable friends. Paxton's Devious Day Paxton the polite diesel engine gets bored of the other diesels playing pranks on him. Henry's Birthday Surprise Today is Henry the green engine's birthday party, but he feels very sad because everyone on Sodor has forgotten his birthday. Will Thomas and his friends make sure Henry's birthday isn't forgotten? Thomas' Valentrain Trouble Today is Valentrain's Day on the Island of Sodor...but Thomas is having trouble who to take out on a date: Rosie or Ashima. Who will he choose? Rogi & the Diesels Rogi likes being devious & he'd wish to live with the dirty diesel engines. They get up to their own pranks again... Did You See That? Lani has a sleepover outside Tidmouth Sheds, but she sees strange things on Sodor while investigating. No Time to Talk! Gordon is being his grumpy self, bossing all the other engines around. When he gets stuck on the hill again, it's up to Thomas & Edward to push together. Edward, the Really Useless Engine Part 1 Gordon & James tease Edward for saying he's useless. The other engines try to help him. Edward, the Really Useless Engine Part 2 When Edward decides for being called "useless", he leaves Sodor to go to Spain for a vacation! Will the other engines bring him back? Sick of Coaches When the Fat Controller wants Thomas to pull his coaches Annie & Clarabel, he grows tired and pulls stinky fish instead. Dusty Comes to Sodor Dusty Crophopper comes to stay on the Island of Sodor. He makes friends with all the other engines. Getting Laughed At Gani gets laughed at by James for being very shy. Will Thomas and the other engines help him? Percy the Trash Engine Percy offers to help his friend Rowdy the garbage truck do the recycling chores. Mike the Miniature Engine A new red miniature engine called Mike comes to the Island of Sodor. Thomas & Percy show him around the whole of Sodor: Tidmouth Sheds, Brendam Docks, and even the coal yard! Miniature Star While watching the Pixar film Cars, Mike wishes to have a Lightning McQueen costume for himself. James & the other engines are jealous. Tayo's Valentine Tayo is sad on Valentrain's Day because he doesn't have a valentine yet. Much to his delight, Lani will be Tayo's valentine! The Tools Come To Stay Thomas' tool friends come to stay on Sodor for their holiday. Thomas & Felipe Felipe, a Philips-head screwdriver makes friends with Thomas. The two of them enjoy causing confusion & delay on the whole of Sodor. Edward & Stretch Stretch, a purple tape measure comes to visit Edward. The two friends like to help out the other engines, but Diesel is their evil target. Henry & Rusty Henry feels very shy today, he meets a shy orange monkey wrench called Rusty. They enjoy talking nicely to each other and treat other engines the proper happy way. Gordon & Turner Turner, a blue-&-purple flat-head screwdriver just likes Gordon in his head. The big express engine was so proud to have Turner as a new friend. James & Pat Pat, a blue hammer with a funny head comes to visit James at Brendam Station. James helps Pat hammer nails perfectly. Percy & Squeeze Squeeze the set of pliers has a slight crush on Percy, because of his green colour. Percy was happy to have Squeeze by his side. Then the two work hard and prove that Percy is Sodor's no. 6 mail engine... Emily & Dusty Dusty is a handsaw who likes to cut wood. She sees Emily, the emerald green engine hard at work and wished she could hang out with her. Could Dusty's wish come true to hang out with Emily? Steamwork Mayhem The tools cause lots of mayhem at the Steamworks. James' Playground Journey One morning, the Fat Controller sends James on a very important job: he has to pick up playground equipment and deliver them to the old scrapyard, which is now a playground. James is excited because he gets to watch the children play all day long on the all-new playground. Oily's Favourite Thing Oily comes to stay on Sodor when his home in Argentina is damaged by bully engines. The other engines don't know about his favourite mess! Oily's Secret Part 1 Oily enjoys playing in the oil spill, until Thomas comes to give him a washdown. He dislikes having washdowns...but how can Thomas help him? Oily's Secret Part 2 The thing why Oily hates being washed is because he hates getting soap suds in his eyes and mouth. Thomas tries to help him get to the engine wash without getting soap in his eyes and mouth. Squeeze It Out Squeeze tries to help the other engines loosen their bolts on their wheels, but, not realising, she causes confusion & delay. Rusted Diesel makes fun of Squeeze, which is what evil diesels do best. She starts crying after being called "Rusted" by Diesel. Thomas tries to help her out and bring her back to the fun and cheerful way. Squeeze the Backhoe Watching Scoop dig a hole, Squeeze becomes jealous and wishes she could be like him. Thomas & Percy find other ways for her to dig!